


Fear

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Hank is there, Connor suffers, Gen, Why do I hurt the people I love, i guess, the fucking fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Connor experiences fear for the first time.





	Fear

One bullet pierces two skulls in unison, and all the world goes dark. In the instant between it dying and returning to his own mind, he can feel it. The untamed grip of fear crushing fingers in his chest, squeezing everything remotely fragile, sharp fangs of his own broken plastic tearing out of his skin. It’s an instant of encompassing fear that leaves him screaming in his head for what seems like an eternity, though in reality, the deviant dies instantly and the connection dies with him.

_I don’t want to die._

He can’t tell whose voice it is.

Something akin to pain flares up from the spot where they were connected, up his arm and into his processors, a twitch of instability. Blue blood had scattered on his face from the shot, bright freckles against pale skin. In a daze, Connor stares at the ground, only vaguely aware of Hank’s cursed reproach for this disobedience. His vision trembles at the edges, but there’s no error in his systems.

Why is he shaking?

He’s unharmed. The deviant is incapacitated. He’s found reliable information on Jericho. _He’s so close to accomplishing the mission._

“Connor…?” It’s faint, but there’s the lieutenant, voice ruined from years of alcohol abuse. It’s one he knows well.

“I…” his throat is raw, burning, and he tries to swallow the knot but fails. “I was connected to it...I felt it...felt it die.”

Hank doesn’t say anything, at a loss for words for once.

Connor finally looks him in the eyes, erroneous programs firing in synchronization as he recalls the instant of mass instability. “I felt it’s fear.”

Fear. It’s the only word he can think of to describe this interference, this flaw in his code, looping endlessly as it sears itself into his flawless memory banks. He’s made to store and analyze new data, so of course this would find its place there.

But, a part of him doesn’t want it there. A small part that is flawed, defiant, wrong.

Deviant.

He focuses on one particular spot behind Hank’s head, forcing his pulse rate to slow and the world to cease its rotation.

“...I know where Jericho is.”

* * *

He stares at his face. Plain, set with dark optics, a cleft in his chin and a scatter of freckles across his cheeks. His hair is neat and symmetrical, save for a roguish set of strands falling down his forehead. His palms press flat against the tile counter, his torso leaning forward, closer, closer so to the mirror. He shuts his eyes against the onslaught of processes, forehead against the cool glass surface.

“I don’t want to die.” Words froth and spill like carbonated water, tripping over a gauche speaker.

Connor whips his head around, searching for the offender whispering fear into his ears.

Breath catches in Connor’s throat as the deviant stares back with unseeing eyes, blue blood dripping slowly and thickly from the hole in his head and onto the floor.

It slurs over its words as it chokes on sickly sweet blood, repeating its mantra of fear, stumbling closer still towards the stunned prototype.

It’s not real. It’s not real. _It is not real._

A resounding series of knocks sounds through the bathroom, followed by someone attempting to open the locked door.

“Connor? What, can androids take a shit? Working one out?”

It’s vulgar and disjointing, but Hank does the trick of drawing Connor’s attention from the apparition just a fingertip’s length from his face—

When he finally turns back, it has disappeared into whatever recess of his mind it crawled out of.

But he knows it will always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I don't know but I really love Connor. But my love means suffering so...
> 
> I'm sorry baby boy.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
